


Chapter Eighteen; Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs

by marginalia



Series: Waiting: The Prisoner of Azkaban Drabble Project [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-02
Updated: 2004-06-02
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia





	

He wonders what would happen if he spoke with them through the Map, whispering secrets and watching the ghostly words appear. Words from versions of themselves, imprisoned in parchment. Alone in the early morning hours he knows, bitterly, that it's only magic.

He knows all of this, and yet he thinks on what to say. There are too many words and yet too few for this house divided. Sometimes he dreams he'd just ask _Padfoot, why?_

It has only been nine years. Two dead, one shell locked away, and one Dark creature who does not want to know the answer.


End file.
